I Need you tonight
by Clow reed1
Summary: digamos que es la continuacion de Dont wanna lose you now.. obviamente KaixRay... lo se, no he subido nada desde hace tiempo pero creo que comenzare a ponerme al dia


**I Need you Tonight (te necesito esta noche)**

**Notas: otro songfic, continuación de don´t wanna lose you now... obviamente KaixRay.. **

_Abreme tu corazón_

_Y dime lo que piensas, por favor_

_Se que haz sufrido mucho en tu vida_

_Aun así eres necesario en la mía..._

**Ray POV**

**La vez que vinimos a la abadía no era ni la mitad de lúgubre de lo que es ahora, me sorprendo a mi mismo por la decisión que tome, abandone a mi equipo por seguirlo, tal vez esperanzado en que la rara confianza entre nosotros pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión... por un minuto me deja en su habitación olvidando raramente a Blackdranzer. Mi curiosidad me lleva a acercarme a la mesa donde yace el culpable de todo... es cierto, su brillo enceguece... pero no es un brillo normal... el sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos...**

**Kai POV**

**Aun no lo creo... Ray tomo una decisión que no pensé, lo llevo a mi habitación en silencio, como siempre ha sido la rara comunicación que hay entre nosotros... le pido que espere un minuto para arreglar su situación.. inconscientemente dejo a Blackdranzer, se que la curiosidad llevara a mi neko a mirar mi nuevo blade...**

**Como un gato descubierto haciendo alguna travesura te encontré cerca de la mesa donde Blackdranzer yacía.. me acerco a ti como si nada provocando que te alejes de la mesa, donde también depositaste tu blade.. Driger...**

Te necesito esta noche 

_Te necesito ahora_

_Lo se desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_No se si es lo correcto o no_

_Pero te necesito esta noche _

**Normal POV**

"parece que te asuste" **Kai lo mira**

"hmm.. hay demasiado silencio... y todo se escucha con mayor intensidad.." **Ray mira el suelo** "el ambiente es raro...

"Bienvenido a la abadía" **Kai sonríe acercándose a Ray** "aquí todo es mas intenso que afuera..."

"hmmm " **Ray lo mira nervioso** "Kai... yo.. se que ya sabes lo que siento por ti... y la razón por la que tome esta decisión"

"lo se..." **Kai le pasa un brazo por la cintura**

"no quiero equivocarme..." **Ray toma con sus manos el rostro de Kai**

"confía en mi..." **Kai toma una de las manos de Ray acercándolo a él para besarlo**

**Ray POV**

**Oh Dios! Esto... por fin, te entrego todo en este momento, mis manos rodean tu cuello para poder acercarme mas a el, lo necesito.. lo amo.. se que el siente lo mismo pero que no puede decirlo.. solo... me lo demuestra...**

**Kai POV**

**Por fin puedo saborear los labios de Ray a mi antojo, como siempre desee desde que me di cuenta que el calor en mi pecho al estar cerca de el se le llamaba amor... pero ahora.. cuando no me basta dominar sus labios.. lo abrazo con fuerza para conducirlo a mi cama, mientras comienzo mi recorrido desde su oreja hasta su cuello, Ray deleita mis oídos con sus suaves gemidos, a veces parece que estuviera ronroneando.. lo cual me pone mas ansioso de oír mas**

_Me di cuenta que debía decírtelo_

_Pero a veces las palabras.. ellas no salen_

_Como deberían para que las entiendas_

_Hagamos lo correcto esta vez..._

**Ray POV**

**Con cada caricia me voy convenciendo de lo que siente por mi sin decirlo, lo que siempre soñé se hace realidad, no en el mejor momento pero que importa.. desde ahora..**

**Normal POV**

**Ray olvida poco a poco su idea de hacer regresar a Kai, como el bicolor olvida todo lo que le espera con Blackdranzer, ambos solo se dedican el uno al otro.. por ahora es lo único que creen correcto**

"Kai... Te amo..." **Ray lo mira sentándose en el miembro de Kai**

"AAAhhh.. Ray..." **Kai** **sujetándole las carreras**

**Ray sonríe como puede **"des... cuida... hmmm.. solo.. en este momento"

"lo se..." **Kai lo abraza dejándolo debajo de el** "Ray..." **comienza a moverse dentro de el**

_tratamos tanto que este momento_

_fuera siempre interminable_

_ahora se_

_que te necesito_

_desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_no se si es lo correcto_

_pero te necesito..._

**Kai POV**

**Por fin he comprendido... el poder no me sirve de nada.. si Ray no esta conmigo, esta noche no solo he tomado su cuerpo, si no que también he entregado mi corazón... no a la oscuridad y deseo de poder de Blackdranzer... sino a Ray... la deliciosa arma de doble filo que fue el haberlo traído conmigo...**

**Ray POV**

**Después de tanto tiempo puedo amanecer con el, puedo contemplar su rostro durmiente tan de cerca que su respiración llega hasta a mi... me mantiene en un fuerte abrazo... no sabe que desde ahora no podré separarme de el, si la oscuridad de Blackdranzer lo consume.. me consumiré a su lado **

**Normal POV**

**Con un amanecer que no puede ser observado desde la abadía Ray y Kai despiertan luego de aquella noche... cada uno con su propia decisión siendo Kai el primero en transformarla en palabras...**

"Ray..?"

"uh?"

"huyamos..." **Kai se sienta en la cama**

"que!"

"eso.. quiero irme lejos de todo esto.. comprendí que todo lo que necesito... lo tenía desde hace tiempo... desde que me uní a los Bladebrakers"

**Ray se sonroja** "Kai... iré donde tu vayas... pero..."

**Ray observa la mesa donde su blade y Blackdranzer yacían, olvidarlo todo e irse? Que pasaría con los planes de Biovolt... y sus compañeros**

"te preocupas por los demas?" **Kai estaba de pie medio vestido**

"si, no quiero un mundo gobernado por Biovolt"

**Kai toma a Blackdranzer** "entonces solo queda derrotarlos..."

"Kai..." **Ray lo mira sorprendido**

"nunca mas la usare..." **Kai mira al neko**

"Dranzer se pondrá muy feliz..."

**Con todo decidido Ray se levanta comenzando a vestirse, casi inconscientemente había logrado que Kai renunciara a Blackdranzer, con Kai de vuelta todo estaría bien a partir de ahora...**

**Fin..**

**Notas: en fin, ni tan lemon como esperaba, espero que les haya gustado...**


End file.
